Distributed network computing, such as cloud computing, typically involves service providers that maintain and provide shared computing resources that clients utilize via a communication network. For example, a client that owns or operates a website may utilize cloud resources to function as one or more website servers that host the website. The resources that are utilized by the client may include hardware and/or software that are part of a larger network of shared resources, e.g., a cloud environment, which is maintained by a service provider.